Big Brothers
by KStar
Summary: When Sho was younger, things were different in his and Ryo’s relationship. Now their interaction is strained and they treat each other like strangers. But if Sho would only open his eyes, maybe he would see the truth. That Ryo has been there all along.


A/N: I wrote this before I ever saw an episode of GX when I was reading summaries on Janime. Ryo (Zane in the dub) and Sho (Syrus) are my two favorite characters, and I think the creators should delve a little deeper into their relationship.Plus, there isn't enough Ryo in the second season. So what if he isn't at the academy anymore-he should still play a major role, considering he's one of the few guys who has ever defeated Judai (Jaden).

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Also, I have no idea who the brothers' parents are and whatever I say about them is purely speculation on my part.

Pairings: None

Summary: When Sho was younger, things were different in his and Ryo's relationship. Now their interaction is strained and they treat each other like strangers. But if Sho would only open his eyes, maybe he would see the truth. That Ryo has been there all along.

Big Brothers

When Sho was younger, his older brother was his mentor. His idol. His god. He worshipped the ground Ryo stood on. Wherever the elder went, the younger followed. To those that knew the boys, it was no secret the Marufuji brothers were inseparable. Sho looked up to Ryo. Wanted to be just like Ryo. Of course, it was simple to see why. Ryo was all he had. The boys had never met their mother, and their father was not around all that often. Ryo had always told him it was better that it was just the two of them. Things were better when their father was not around. Because when their father was around, bad things happened. There was blood and loud noises and screaming. And not even a pillow over his head as he hid in his closet with the doors locked tight could block out his brother's screaming. But Sho never thinks about those things anymore. Now he never asks about Ryo's scars. Never follows his brother like a skinny dog begging for attention. Never wants to be Ryo.

When Sho was younger, his older brother was the best. He was fearless, powerful, indestructible. He was Sho's knight in shining armor. Ryo was always saving him from bullies, from villains. He was the majestic dragon protecting his forbidden treasure. Ryo was strong, and he never cried. Never. He never lost either be it a fight, a duel, or a game. And Sho didn't mind being in Ryo's shadow. As long as his brother was there. And Ryo promised he would always be there. But one day Sho didn't want to be the princess anymore. He didn't want to be saved. And he realized Ryo isn't all-powerful. Isn't invincible. And some promises are meant to be broken.

When Sho was younger, Ryo used to hug him. His hugs were anchors, keeping Sho from floating away. They were long and tight and warm embraces, and when they were done, Sho would be upset they didn't last longer. His brother's eyes were two swirling oceans of teal, be they calm and crystal clear or raging tempests. Sometimes they were skies of clearest blue and sparkled with happiness and love towards his little brother like their uncle's once did toward their father. His voice was soft, smooth, and confident, a comforting whisper amidst the howling buzz of the rest of the world. But best of all were his brother's smiles. Ryo's smiles were like shooting stars; though rare, they were beautiful and perfect, and they made Sho feel warm and peaceful inside. They were bright and lit the whole sky up like his teeth were brushed with the stars. But things are different now. These days Ryo never hugs him and the last time he did it was stiff and cold and wrong. His eyes are now cloudy skies or brooding oceans or cold chips of ice, and Sho can't decide what's worse. His voice is harsh and berating, no trace of the light and gentleness it held before. His smiles are worst of all. They are smaller than they were before and even more rare. They are fake and not brushed with starlight, like he's forced to put on a mask to please everyone. Those smiles make a shiver run down Sho's spine, but, even worse, they make him want to cry. And crying is a weakness.

When Sho was younger, he wanted to be a duelist. Just like Ryo. He wanted to go to the Duel Academy. Just like Ryo. And he wanted to be in Obelisk Blue and be the best of the best. Just like Ryo. Then Ryo crushed his hopes and dreams by saying he wasn't good enough to be a great duelist. Then Ryo went away, turned his back on him and became a stranger. Then Sho was put in the worst dorm, Slifer Red, and realized he wasn't Ryo. Was never going to be Ryo. And that he and Ryo were too different to be brothers. Ryo was pushed into the darkest corner of Sho's mind where all his bad memories were locked away. Ryo became simply Kaiser. The top student of the Duel Academy. A barrier to overcome on his road to become somebody. And he found a new big brother. To idolize. To worship. To follow. To look up to. To laugh with. To cry with. To love…Judai became Ryo's replacement. No, he was better than Ryo ever could have been. Because at least Judai is honest with him. At least Judai cares sometimes.

He didn't see, didn't care, what Ryo thought. He didn't know that was Ryo was scared of getting too close to Sho. He didn't know how hurt Ryo was to be pushed in the background. To be replaced. He didn't know Ryo felt like he had failed and thought Judai was a definite improvement over himself. He didn't remember their promise to always to stick together, even though it echoed through Ryo's head every moment. He didn't know his brother was right there, cheering him on, in every duel, silently praising him for every victory and sharing his pain in every defeat. If only Sho had turned around, maybe he would have seen his brother, maybe he would have realized the truth, maybe things would have been different. And by the time Sho figured it out, he was too late. Despite how different his brother was, how much Sho looked up to Judai now, how his and Ryo's paths had split them in different directions, the older Marufuji was there, would always be there. Would always be his brother, first and foremost. Would always love him. Would always be his hero…

…because that's what big brothers do. That's what they are. Heroes.

Reviews?


End file.
